The Act Of Change Is Lethal
by mcltrashcan
Summary: Kiomi just moved back to her hometown, Sweet Amoris. She can't wait to see her old friends and a new high school. She is especially excited about seeing Castiel, her long time best friend. Expecting everything to be the same was a mistake on her part. She is in for a rude awakening when she sees the change, not just in Castiel, in everyone, and maybe even herself.


**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT: Hello! It's Emily here. Anyway I just wanted to say I do not own MCL I only own my OC (Kiomi) If you don't know how to pronounce, here you go- (KEE-O-ME) I didn't want a generic name so I kinda searched for names of different cultures. Kiomi is a Japanese name. Anyway, enough boring intro stuff, Along with the story! I hope you enjoy It! please leave a comment or criticism, I would love to know what you think!**

* * *

 _ **Finally.**_

 _ **Finally I get to go back, After all this time. I was going home. Home.**_

 _ **My exhilarated state had my blood pumping, I would get to see everyone again. Rosa, Lys, Violette, Kim, Jade, the Twins and my best friend... Castiel.**_

 _ **The last time we'd seen each other had my heart in a billion pieces. And I was young then No phone, No social media, No communication. So when I left, I really was gone. I remember seeing his face as the car slowly sped up and into the road, that was the first time and only time I'd seen him cry. And the way he ran after the car, I begged my Dad to stop to say one more goodbye, but he refused, telling me It would only be harder to leave. So instead, I rolled down the window poking nearly my entire body out of It, much against my Fathers wishes. But by then, Castiel had fallen on the concrete road hundreds of feet behind.**_

My thoughts were interrupted by my Stepmother's cheery voice. Guiding me towards the car with the last bag, all while giving one more quick run through about how to pay my rent.

"Now please, please, please take care of yourself Kiomi. You know how I worry." My stepmother sa

"Okay Honey, We'll miss you so much." My Stepmom said. She threw the last bag in the passenger seat, giving me the cue to get in the car. As I shut the door I rolled down the window for one more goodbye, one thing I could decide on my own now.

"We love you, Kiomi. Please be careful out there, Remember what I told you." My Dad said.

"I know Dad.. I love you guys."

"Don't look so down, this is what you wanted, right?"

"Yea, Yea It is." I said my smile returning to my face.

And with that I rolled my window back up and waved then made a heart shape with my hands. My father mouthed 'Be careful, I love you.' And my stepmother returned my gesture. Then I sped off, Smiling a bit to widely the entire way there.

* * *

When I entered Sweet Amoris I had called my Stepmom, telling them all was well and I was almost to my apartment. They weren't listening much though, I had drove through the night and It was about 3:30AM still dark out. But my mother sleepily whispered her answers even though they were never full ones. I knew she would go crazy tomorrow, not remembering the sleepy and short conversation we had. I didn't worry though, She would call me instead.

After about 30 minutes driving around the apartment complex trying to find my building, I slowly gave up and found an information center. Surprisingly It was a 24 hour type of thing. I walked in finding an old man sleeping, head down. I walked up the the blue counter steadily shaking him awake. He shot up with a start and rubbed his eyes.

"Geez! Can't get any sleep around here.." The old man griped.

"I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to know where to find apartment 926B?"

"Oh! So you're the new tenant staying next to trouble." The man said laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"The tenant next door to you makes a huge ruckus noise wise, loud music, Stuff like that. We haven't been able to keep a tenant in there for more than a month." He explained.

 _Oh great..._ I thought

"Why don't they just kick that tenant out?" I asked.

"No one knows, It's weird really, The tenant pays the rent on time, doesn't have any other offenses except noise complaints, And anyone hardly ever sees him. Quite a mystery if you ask me." The old man said tiredly.

 _How odd_...

"I think I can handle it." I said a little bit more to myself then the old man.

"Anyway, the apartment you're looking for is all the way down that road then take a left and It should be the last building by the giant oak tree." He said gesturing to a road out the window.

"Okay thank you!" I said happily.

"No problem."

I started toward the door then turned back around.

"I didn't catch your name?" I said, looking at him.

"Oh, It's Louis, And yours?"

"Kiomi, It was nice to meet you."

"Touche."

I walked back outside and finally took note of the biting cold racing through me. I hurriedly shuffled back to my car. The building was right where He said it would be, to the left next to the grand oak. It towered over the buildings, big and beautiful. I parked next to a cool-looking motorcycle. I sat and admired for a couple of seconds, then proceeded to get out my key from my pocket. When I reached the top floor and found my door, I sighed in joy, relief I actually wasn't really sure. But I was just glad to be back. I put the key in the lock and heard the tumblrs move against each other, smiling. I swung the door open and saw my new home.

* * *

When I woke, I had a split second of fear rush through me, not yet used to the interior of my apartment. I sat up groggily throwing the blankets off me to get out of bed. It was 6:45PM I wasn't surprised though, It had taken me six hours to haul everything from my car, walk up three floors and then organize it all neatly Inside. So after, I was completely exhausted and fell asleep. I grabbed my phone from the floor because not all my furniture had gotten here, I giggled at the alarm clock that sat on the floor along with a lamp. I saw 3 missed calls from my Stepmother and a text from Aunt Agatha, My relative that still lives here.

 _Hey sweetie! Just checking in to see how you're doing I'll come over tomorrow to drop of the rest of the furniture and to see your new place! We can catch up when I get there. I hope you are settled in well. Love you! XOXO -Auntie_

I smiled at her text, I had always loved my aunt. She was one of my favorite relatives, She can't have kids of her own, so she always treated me like I was her daughter. I never minded though, she really is great.

 _Hey Auntie! Can't wait to see you! I'm doing pretty well so far, just a bit scattered I guess. I have to find a grocery store quick before I starve! Anyway, see you tomorrow. Love you too. -Kiomi_

I called my Stepmom back and I told her how I'd called her early this morning and she laughed it off, a bit embarrassed I could tell. But I told her I was doing great and what Auntie had said. After I hung up I realized again, how hungry I was. So I decided I was going to do some shopping.

When I arrived at the store In my PJ's and messy hair, I got a few odd looks. But I don't think anyone really minded. I started piling things into my basket, just basic things like condiments bread, basically anything I could think of that went in a kitchen. Soon, my basket was overflowing with stuff. Then I remembered

"Oo! Ramen!" I said out loud. I rushed over to the 'quick meals' aisle of the store. When I found the ramen, I stopped next to a man with Silver hair dressed In Victorian clothing, Like he steeped straight from a story book. He was also looking at Ramen. I guess he must have noticed I was staring cause then he turned to fully face me, Then I saw his eyes, his familiar, beautiful eyes.

"Lysander?!"

"Kiomi?!"

I went in for a hug, he had never been much for affection but he had no Idea how much I missed him. When I pulled away he gave me a small smile.

"I didn't even recognize you. I mean don't get me wrong you look amazing in that It Is just a little- just a little, Wow."

He gave me a warm chuckle and accepted my compliment.

"I understand why you wouldn't recognize me, Kiomi. I've come to adore fashion like my brother as you knew already."

"Oh yeah! How has that held up for him? When he was in highschool he would always be thinking up new Ideas for clothing and such, I always wondered If he would pursue that passion he had."

"He did, Leigh drooped out of highschool not to long after you left, He then bought a shop and has been working their ever since. He's quite a successful man."

"I'm glad to hear it." I said.

"So how are you?" I said quickly.

"Very well, but I must say, these few years have seemed dull without you here. I must admit It always seemed you were the bright light in our circle of friends."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I giggled.

"I really did miss you guys. Over the years it all I could think about. I never let go of my dream of coming here. So eventually my Dad and stepmom gave in and let me finish high school in my hometown" I added.

"We missed you as well." Lysander said.

"Speaking of friends, How is Castiel? I can't wait to see him again, It will be just like old times." I said smiling.

"Well, maybe. But things have changed Kiomi. He might not be that person anymore." Lysander said a bit sadly.

"They couldn't have changed that much though, right? I mean It was only a couple of years."

"A lot can change in a couple of years..." Lysander said.

"Yea, maybe. Well I'll see you tomorrow Lys!"

"Yes I'll see you."

Grabbing ramen I headed to the checkout and proceeded to home.

* * *

It was about 9:00 AM when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come In!"

Auntie walked in and shut the door hurriedly behind her. She eagerly walked towards me and I ran to her, giving her one giant hug.

"I missed you so much Kiomi." She said.

"I missed you too Auntie, I'm so glad to be home." I said into her hair.

She smelled the same as she always did, expensive perfume and that faint hint of coconut. It was so weird how that had been the first thing I'd noticed. She just seemed so familiar, so right.

"So, How are things here?" She asked pulling away.

"Pretty good, Just got groceries last night, and I saw Lysander there now all I need is the rest of the furniture and I'll be done." I said happily.

"Well that's good I'm glad you're settled." She said suspiciously.

silence came and I was a little confused.

"But I have one tiny present for you..." She said squinting her eyes as if flinching away.

"Auntie!" I said.

She always got me stuff, and I was grateful for everything It's just sometimes I felt bad that I never got her anything. But no matter what, she always insisted.

She pulled out a small blue velvet box. And smiled. She grabbed my hand and placed the box in my palm.

"Go on, open it!" She said.

I laughed and flipped the top up.

Inside was a crescent moon shaped pendant on a silver necklace. The pendant itself looked like glass, you could see through it but the light that hit it reflected colors and I gasped.

"It's so beautiful Auntie..." I said looking back up at her.

"And so are you." She said.

She took the necklace and turned me around. I picked up my hair and let her clip the necklace on.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"It's no problem."

"This must have been a fortune..." I said.

"Actually, It was free. This was mine, my mother, your grandmother gave this to me when I moved out. She called it the 'Growing up present.'" She laughed at what I guess was a memory.

"That's kinda interesting..." I said trailing off. The sudden burst of music filled my ears. This must have been what Louis was talking about. But I don't get why it was so bothersome. My Aunt gave me a confused look and I explained. She nodded, still confused. But I didn't bother to explain again because I was too busy listening.

The music was steady, not really loud, It just vibrated through my chest. Giving me what felt like adrenaline. And weirdly, I loved it.

Soon I couldn't really hear it anymore. It was just background noise, It was very comforting.

When the music got to where Auntie couldn't bare it, she quickly explained I had school tomorrow, although I had seen this coming, I suddenly got a pang of anxiety mixed with excitement. She gave me a piece of paper with what I assumed was the address, Then quickly said goodbye and left.

* * *

When It was getting late and I was done packing my backpack for school, I slipped into bed and listened to the now quieter music that vibrated through my walls. It was amazing, and with that thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

The school was easy to find, It was the front office that had me hanging. I'd walked all around this empty school and couldn't find it. I was glad It was a little earlier than the students usually got here, because I would have enough time to get my enrollment done. I finally found the front office. When I stepped in I saw a blonde walk past me quickly, too quickly. He stumbled and fell to the ground. I laughed then suddenly realized It was Nathaniel. He looked at me almost confused, then suddenly recognition covered his face and he smiled.

"Kiomi! Is that you?" Nathaniel said standing up.

"I'm pretty sure." I said laughing.

"Wow-um, It's been so long." He said.

"Yeah, It has." I said smiling at him.

"So.. Are you here for good?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm back for good." I said.

He did it so quickly I didn't even realize it. He grabbed me and pulled me close into a tight hug, I had to admit, It startled me but I didn't pull away. He did though, almost as quickly as it had come.

"I'm glad you're back." He said.

"Me too." I said.

"So do you want me to check your forms for enrollment?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhm- can you do that?" I asked.

"Well yes, I'm the Student Body President." He chuckled.

I was shocked, then I noticed his clothes for the first time, he looked like a businessman. So different from the daring, bold, and sometimes mean Nathaniel I was familiar with. I snapped myself from my thoughts and stepped back into reality.

"Well then, Lets do that." I said.

* * *

Registration was pretty easy considering my Aunt had done most of it. The only thing I had to do was give and ID photo of me and a fee of $25 dollars. Luckily Auntie had given me a photo, knowing this would be needed. After I was done with that, He gave me my schedule and sat down at a desk with lots of paperwork. I took this as my cue to leave. When I walked into the hallway I saw slightly familiar faces look at me but none of the people I really wanted to see, my closest friends. Finally, I saw Rosa my smile widened and I ran over to her. She didn't see me at first but when she did I saw her eyes widen so big. She looked so much prettier since I'd last seen her, If that was even possible. She had always been so beautiful with her long white hair and amber eyes. Guys would fawn all over her, she was boy-crazy. I wonder If she still is.

"Oh my god! Am I dreaming or is this really happening?!" Rosa said.

I pinched her and said "This is real. I'm back, for good."

"I can't believe this!" She said nearly in tears. She hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe.

When she pulled away she had a mean look on her face. "Don't you ever-! disappear on me like that again." She scolded. I laughed and promised her I wouldn't.

"So where's the others?"

"Around, You'll get to see them eventually. They will be so excited. I don't think anyone even knew you were coming back."

"They didn't" I said.

"Hey I really wanna see Castiel, Do you know where he is?"

"Uhhm, Well Actually... Uh I don't really think.. I don't know?" She said.

"Well okay... I'm going to try to find him. I haven't seen him in so long." I quickly walked away.

"Kiomi, Wait!" Rosa shouted but I ignored her. I kept walking. I was to set on seeing him again.

* * *

When I entered the courtyard I saw a boy sitting on the bench, Not even sure If he would know Castiel.

"Hey have you seen Castiel around here?" I asked him.

The boy look up almost scared and I grew very confused.

"Why in the world would you want to see him? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No... look, have you seen him or not?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes... I saw him go behind the Gymnasium earlier." He said pointing to a building.

"Thank you!" I said walking away.

I walked up the the building so ready to see him, for so long I had wanted so badly to see him again, and now here it was, the moment I had been waiting for so long. I walked around the building turned one corner and then the other.

I didn't see Castiel.

I saw a boy with fiery red hair kissing a girl who was pushed up against a wall.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOO Sooooo how you guys liking it? Please tell me what you think I need to know if I should continue this story or not. So If you like it, please comment and If you don't, comment some criticism. I don't mind. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. I have a lot of Ideas for this story that have yet to be revealed... Well I'm gonna get to bed. Night!**


End file.
